the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kvasir
Kvasir is the current Aesir prince. He is the son of Kjorn and Thyra. Information Description Kvasir has scarlet face feathers that blend into sunset gold near his shoulders. He has the same summer-blue eyes as his father, grandmother and great-aunt. His tail his also lavender tail like his mother'sRise of the Dragon Star Chapter 4 Personality Kvasir seems to be a nervous gryfon, as shown when he stutters during Stigr's questions. He quickly composed himself, which means he probably was just caught off guard. Role The prince of the Dawn Spire, Kvasir will one day be king of the Dawn Spire. History In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''By the Silver Wind Kvasir first appears (though unnamed) after Rhydda cuts down and kills Sverin. Kjorn goes down to meet his son after being told by the Red King. Thyra introduces him to his father, and Kjorn understands everything that Sverin ever did. After the war with the wyrms, Thyra brings the kit out to meet his nest-uncle Rashard, who gives him the blessing of the Summer King. He then appears during the Daynight, when the gryfons prepare to choose their mates. After the daynight, he returns to the Dawn Spire with his father, mother and the rest of the Aesir who decided not to stay in the Silver Isles. In the Short Stories Beneath the Windward Sun'' Kvasir later appears as one of Stigr students. At first, he is unnamed before Stigr asks his name. Kvasir stutters, which causes the rest of the fledges to laugh at him. He introduces himself as the son-of-Kjorn, and Stigr tells him that if he didn't know how to introduce himself, it would be considered rude. Stigr then asks the prince if he bases his perception of the world on looks or rumors, and Kvasir replies by saying a little bit a both. Relationships Rorik Kvasir's wingbrother. Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia * Kvasir's name may come from the old Norse God who was created by the Vanir and the Aesir after their war in order to promote peace. **This could match him, as he has Aesir and Vanir blood (he is created by the Aesir and Vanir), was born after a war, and was one of the factors of peace between the two species. * Kvasir got his red feathers from his grandfather Sverin along with his other ancestors Per and Kajar. * He has the dragons' blessing on both sides of his family: ** His father has half of the dragon-blessed blood (Sverin's father and grandfather both had the blessing). ** His mother also has half of the blessing, as Caj is dragon blessed. ** He is also blessed by the Summer King. * Kvasir currently lives the Dawn Spire in the Winderost. * He has Vanir blood as his mother Thyra is half Vanir, thus making him a quarterblood. ** He's the adopted nephew of King Rashard and Queen Brynja of the Silver Isles because of his mother. ** Kvasir also has Lakelander blood on his mother's side because his maternal grandfather is part of the group. * He, along with Halla, Salvi and Eyvindr are Battle Born. Quotes Canon Kvasirref.png|Kvasir Reference (by FlametheCharizard) Fanart Prince Kvasir (1).png Citations References Notes Category:Dawn Spire Gryfons Category:Royalty Category:Males Category:Gryfons Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Aesir Royal Family Category:Quarterbloods Category:Beneath the Windward Sun Characters Category:Battle Born Category:Princes